List of Species in the Disney Media
Animals that are seen in the Disney media, Pixar, Baby Einstein, Little Einstein, Marvel, & Studio Ghibli counts for this. Mammals *Aardvark (Orycterus afer) *Aardwolf *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Buffalo (Synercus caffer) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) *African Wild Dog *American Bison *American Black Bear *American Red Squirrel *Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Beluga (Delphinapterus leucas) *Blackbuck *Black-Backed Jackal *Black Leopard *Black Rat *Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) *Blue Wildebeest *Bongo *Bontebok *Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) *Brown Long-Eared Bat *Brown Rat *California Sea Lion *Caracal *Caribou *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *Clouded Leopard *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Common Chimpanzee *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibus) *Common Warthog (Phacherous africanus) *Common Wombat *Cougar (Cougar conclodor) *Coyote *Dall's Sheep *Dhole *Domestic Cat (Felis catus) *Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) *Domestic Dog (Canis familiaris) *Domestic Goat *Domestic Horse (Equus caballus) *Domestic Pig *Domestic Sheep *Dromedary *Eastern Chipmunk *European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Giant Anteater *Giant Eland *Giant Panda *Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) *Greater Kudu *Grévy's Zebra *Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) *Groundhog *House Mouse *Humpback Whale *Impala *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Jaguar *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Koala *Leopard *Lion (Panthera leo) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla *Mainland Asian Tiger (Panthera tigris) *Mainland Clouded Leopard *Mandrill *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Moose (Alces alces) *Muskox *Nine-Banded Armadillo *North American Raccoon *Okapi *Olive Baboon *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) *Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Polar Bear *Pronghorn *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Red Kangaroo *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Sea Otter *Short-Beaked Echidna *Smilodon *Snowshoe Hare *Spinner Dolphin (Stenella longirostris) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Star-Nosed Mole *Striped Hyena *Sumatran Orangutan *Sunda Island Tiger *Tasmanian Devil *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudoracas thomsonii) *Tiger (Panthera tigris) *Topi *Tufted Capuchin *Virginia Opossum *Walrus *Waterbuck *West Indian Manatee *White Rhinoceros *White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *Wild Yak *Woolly Mammoth Birds *African Harrier Hawk *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Blue Jay *California Quail *Cattle Egret *Chinstrap Penguin *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Common Nightingale *Domestic Chicken *Domestic Duck *Eastern Bluebird *Emperor Penguin (Apetondes fosteri) *Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) *Greater Flamingo (Phenocopterus roserus) *Great Indian Hornbill *Great Horned Owl *Hamerkop *Indian Peafowl *Keel-Billed Toucan *Kelp Gull *Laughing Kookaburra *Long-Wattled Umbrellabird *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Marabou Stork *Mute Swan *Ostrich (Struthio camelus) *Pileated Woodpecker *Red-Tailed Hawk *Rock Pigeon *Ruffed Grouse *Rüppell's Vulture *Scarlet Macaw *Toco Toucan Dinosaurs, Pterosaurs, & Other Prehistoric Reptiles *Allosaurus *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Carnotaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Nyctosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *Pteranodon *''Styracosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *Tylosaurus *''Velociraptor'' Reptiles *American Alligator *Burmese Python *Egyptian Cobra *Green Anaconda *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Indian Cobra *Indian Python *Jackson's Chameleon *King Cobra *Komodo Dragon *Mugger Crocodile *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloctus) *Panther Chameleon *White-Throated Monitor Amphibians *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *American Bullfrog *Common Frog Fish *Common Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Common Seahorse *Great Barracuda *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Great White Shark (Charchodon charchias) *Goldfish (Carassius auratus) *Humpback Anglerfish *Moorish Idol *Ocean Sunfish *Pennant Coralfish *Porcupinefish *Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) *Royal Gramma *Shortfin Mako *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Swordfish *Three-Striped Damselfish *Whale Shark *X-ray Tetra *Yellow Tang *Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish Invertebrates *Ant (Formicidae) *Caterpillar (Rhopalocera) *Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) *Common Starfish *Flapjack Octopus (Opisthoteuthis californiana) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Grasshopper *Pacific Cleaner Shrimp *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) Gallery (Mammals) TLK_2019_Aardvark.png|Aardvark The_Lion_King_2019_Elephants.png|African Bush Elephant TLK 2 Buffalo.png|African Cape Buffalo Tantor (Character).gif|African Forest Elephant Hathi.png|Asian Elephant Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Aye-Aye TLK 2019 Black Rhino.png|Black Rhinoceros Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|Cheetah Beshte.png|Common Hippopotamus Live Action Pumbaa.png|Common Warthog Elsie.png|Domestic Cat Harry in Stanley.png|Domestic Dog Normal TLG S1 E3 0114.jpg|Gemsbok TLK 2019 Giraffes.png|Giraffe Live Action Adult Simba.png|African Lion Live Action Timon.png|Meerkat Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Plains Zebra Nick Wild.png|Red Fox Wolf, Grey (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Grey Wolf Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4776.jpg|Brown Bear Rutt and Tuke.jpg|Moose Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg|Red Kangaroo Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|White-Tailed Deer Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur Janja the Hyena.JPG|Spotted Hyena Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg|Killer Whale Walrus, Pacific (Brother Bear).png|Walrus Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg|Okapi Stanley Panda.png|Giant Panda TLK 2019 Gazelles.png|Thomson's Gazelle Caribou (Brother Bear).jpg|Caribou Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3732.jpg|Blue Wildebeest Stanley Wild Dog.png|African Wild Dog Muskox (Brother Bear).jpg|Muskox Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg|Common Bottlenose Dolphin Buck strong.png|Domestic Horse MaggieHOTR.jpg|Domestic Cattle Junglecubs-s01ep011-rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Judy Happy.png|European Rabbit Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3576.jpg|Topi Yak, Wild (Stanley).png|Wild Yak Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg|Polar Bear Stanley Anteater.png|Giant Anteater Stanley Chimp.png|Common Chimpanzee Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg|Cougar HotR Coyote.png|Coyote Normal TLG S1 E6 0160.jpg|Black-Backed Jackal Stanley Groundhog.png|Groundhog Perry the Platypus.jpg|Platypus Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-1202.jpg|Spinner Dolphin Finding Dory Bailey.jpg|Beluga Stanley Sirenian.png|Dugong The Plains Zebra the Mountain Zebra the Grevy's Zebra the Black Rhinoceros the White Rhinoceros the Indian Rhinoceros the African Elephant and the Asian Elephant.png|Grévy's Zebra Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Sea Otter Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg|California Sea Lion TLK White Rhinoceros.png|White Rhinoceros Pronghorn (Melody Time).jpg|Pronghorn Normal TLG S1 E10 0454.jpg|Impala FatH Sheep.png|Domestic Sheep Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|Virginia Opossum Stanley Jackrabbit.png|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit Phineas and Ferb Baboons.png|Olive Baboon Fantasia 2000 Pig.png|Domestic Pig Jeb The Goat.gif|Domestic Goat Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo04.jpg|Sloth Bear Jungle-cubs-volume03-bagheera07.jpg|Black Leopard King Louie.png|Sumatran Orangutan Echidna, Short-Beaked (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Short-beaked Echidna Wombat, Common (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Common Wombat Stanley Tasmanian Devil.png|Tasmanian Devil Zootopia Waterbuck.png|Waterbuck Stanley Koalas.png|Koala Mickey Mouse.png|House Mouse Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg|Blackbuck Phineas and Ferb Mole.png|Star-Nosed Mole Armadillo, Nine-Banded (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Nine-banded Armadillo Junglecubs-s01ep010-hyenas.jpg|Striped Hyena Junglecubs-s02ep006-cat-with-long-ears.jpg|Caracal Sheep, Dall's (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Dall's Sheep Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4901.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Zootopia Bongo Antelope.png|Bongo Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|Greater Kudu Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-1516.jpg|Humpback Whale Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7642.jpg|North American Raccoon Chipmunk, Eastern (Brother Bear).jpg|Eastern Chipmunk Zootopia Camels.jpg|Dromedary Phineas and Ferb Bontebok.png|Bontebok Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Snowshoe Hare Too-many-termites (367).png|Aardwolf Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.jpg|Brown Long-eared Bat TLG Elands.png|Giant Eland Zootopia Chinchilla.png|Long-Tailed Chinchilla Remy and emile.png|Black Rat and Brown Rat Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg|American Black Bear Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-23.jpg|American Red Squirrel Fantasia 2000 Bison.png|American Bison Fantasia 2000 Monkey.png|Tuffted Capuchin Normal TLG S1 E3 0371.jpg|Cape Bushbuck Normal TLG S1 E2 0054.jpg|Rock Hyrax Normal TLG S1 E19 0495.jpg|African Crested Porcupine Normal TLG S1 E19 0250.jpg|Common Genet Echanted Badger.png|European Badger Normal_TLG_S1_E10_0184.jpg|Serval Anteater, Giant (The Lion King).jpg|Giant Anteater Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg|White-handed Gibbon Star meets Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby.png|Yellow Footed Rock Wallaby Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7184.jpg|Elk Star meets Javan Rhinoceros.png|Javan Rhinoceros Star meets Cape Mountain Zebra.png|Mountain Zebra Normal TLG S1 E22 0043.jpg|Ground Pangolin Star meets Tamandua.png|Southern Tamandua Star meets Megatherium.png|Megatherium King_Louie_the_Orangutan.jpg|Bornean Orangutan Hug Time Star.png|Nulgrus and Smilodon Stwar meets Golden Jackal.png|Golden Jackal Star meets Jackalope.png|Jackalope Star meets Iberian Lynx.png|Iberian Lynx Star meets Chachma Baboon.png|Chacma Baboon Star meets Lesser Kudu.png|Lesser Kudu Star meets Pygmy Hippopotamus.png|Pygmy Hippopotamus Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1721.jpg|Western Gorilla Fantasia 2000 Chamios.png|Chamois Star meets Siberian Ibex.png|Siberian Ibex Star meets Beisa Oryx.png|Beisa Oryx Star meets Gerenuk.png|Gerenuk Star meets Woolly Rhinoceros.png|Woolly Rhinoceros Star meets Columbian Mammoth.png|Columbian Mammoth Lynx, Canada (Secret of the Wings).jpg|Canada Lynx Fox, Bat-Eared (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|Bat-eared Fox Bunga-image.png|Honey Badger Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|Vervet Fuli-0.png|King Cheetah emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3485.jpg|Black Jaguar Star meets Mouflon.png|Mouflon Star Meets Zebra Duiker.png|Zebra Duiker Red_Panda_TLG.png|Red Panda zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7846.jpg|North American River Otter Star meets American Mastodon.png|American Mastodon Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6307.jpg|Mountain Goat Star meets Mountain Tapir.png|Mountain Tapir Antelope, Sable (The Lion King).jpg|Sable Antelope Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-3189.jpg|Red Deer Star meets Mule.png|Mule Star meets Kiang.png|Kiang Star meets Sumatran Rhinoceros.png|Sumatran Rhinoceros Star meets Sumatran Striped Rabbit.png|Sumatran Striped Rabbit Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.png|Llama Star meets Alpaca.png|Alpaca Normal TLG S1 E21 0273.jpg|Klipspringer Normal TLG S1 E22 0289.jpg|Giant Forest Hog Star meets Royal Antelope.png|Royal Antelope Star meets Lowland Anoa.png|Lowland Anoa TLG Red Colobus.png|Zanzibar Red Colobus Guereza, Mantled (Tarzan).jpg|Mantled Guezera Star meets Wisent.png|Wisent Star meets Proboscis Monkey.png|Probocis Monkey Star meets Sechuran Fox.png|Sechuran Fox 7Bi.gif|Red Lewche Star meets Long-Beaked Echidna.png|Long-Beaked Echindna Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg|Stoat TLK Nyala.png|Nyala TJB Nilgai.png|Nilgai Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg|Lion-tailed Macaque Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg|Wild Water Buffalo Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg|Sugar Glider Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6313.jpg|North American Beaver Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6306.jpg|Striped Skunk Rafiki (remake).png|Mandrill Star meets Bonobo.png|Bonobo zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5947.jpg|Arctic Shrew Star meets Long-tailed Weasel.png|Long-Tailed Weasel Whale.jpg|Blue Whale Star meets Nubian Ibex.png|Nubian Ibex Rufus Kim Possible.jpg|Naked Mole Rat Duke_weaselton.jpg|Least Weasel Plio.jpg|Verreaux's Sifaka Rhesus Macaques TJB.jpg|Rhesus Macaque TJB Langurs.jpg|Southern Plains Langur King Louie 2016.jpg|Gigantopithecus Finnick (2).jpg|Fennec Fox Monstro (Pinocchio).jpg|Sperm Whale Eeyore Render.jpg|Domestic Donkey TJB Jerboas.jpg|Great Jerboa TJB Civet.jpg|Small Indian Civet TJB Pygmy Hog.jpg|Pygmy Hog TJB Giant Squirrel.jpg|Indian Giant Squirrel Star meets Eastern Gorilla.png|Eastern Gorilla Zootopia Lemmings.jpg|Norway Lemming Villain Defeats- Dholes (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Dhole celestabellebethabelle.jpg|Unicorn Cc1WXWZUEAAIjQl.jpg|Raccoon Dog Phineas and Ferb Manatee.png|West Indian Manatee Sabor.jpg|Leopard Zootopia Snow Leopard.jpg|Snow Leopard Porcupine (The Fox and the Hound).jpg|North American Porcupine Rhino in Bolt.jpg|Golden Hamster Thumper happy3.gif|Eastern Cottontail The Howler Bunny.jpg|Venezuelan Red Howler TLG Mongooses.png|Banded Mongoose TLG Red Rock Hare.png|Cape Hare TLG Bats.png|Greater Mouse-eared Bat Star meets Baird's Tapir.png|Baird's Tapir Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3986.jpg|Narwhal Vampire Bat Vampirina.png|Common Vampire Bat Shere Khan (LA).png|Tiger Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-906.jpg|Wild Boar I_was_being_raised_by_Ocelots_2.jpg|Ocelot Clouded_Leopard_TLG.png|Clouded Leopard Stanley Griff Meets African Forest Buffalo.png|African Forest Buffalo Buffalo, Water (Mulan).png|Domestic Water Buffalo Stanley Capuchin.png|Panamanian White-Headed Capuchin 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg|Geoffrey's Spider Monkey Baloo Jungle Book 2016.png|Cave Bear Stanley Griff Meets Gaur.png|Gaur Stanley Griff meets White Bengal Tiger.png|White Tiger Don'tHavetheVegasIdea_screencap2.png|White Lion LG Otter.png|African Clawless Otter Brandy_and_Mr_Whiskers_Capybara.jpeg|Capybara Tapir_TLG.png|Malayan Tapir Mr Ed (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers).gif|Giant Otter Kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg|Brazilian Squirrel Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4926.jpg|Arctic Ground Squirrel Onçardo Boi Chá.png|Jaguar IMG_1353.JPG.jpg|Dire Wolf Doc Phyllis.png|Amazonian Manatee IMG 3889.PNG|Kirk's Dik-Dik Normal TLG S1 E8 0073.jpg|Senegal Galago Normal TLG S1 E3 0371.jpg|Cape Bushbuck 098ec6fc9ea94637eb5268c3a25041b7.jpg|Giant Bison Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-3834.jpg|Human Flash Zootopia.png|Brown-Throated Sloth MM Ethiopian Wolf.png|Ethiopian Wolf Stanley Griff meets Springbok.png|Springbok Stanley Griff meets Eurasian Cave Lion.png|Eurasian Cave Lion Mama Binturong.jpg|Binturong Star meets Fossa.png|Fossa Stanley_Griff_meets_Asian-Small_Clawed_Otter.png|Asian Small Clawed-Otter IMG 0108fvcxz.jpg|Golden Lion Tamarin IMG_0109iuyhjk.jpg|Emperor Tamarin IMG 0110dgvfcx.jpg|Bonnet Macaque IMG 0111fcvdxg.jpg|Toque Macaque IMG 0112dscxzf.jpg|Southern Pig-Tailed Macaque IMG 0113vfcdxz.jpg|Wedge-Capped Capuchin IMG 0114asdCsd.jpg|Yellow Baboon IMG 0116scdzax.jpg|Black-Headed Spider Monkey IMG 0128bc.jpg|Atlantic Spotted Dolphin IMG_0131.JPG|Northern Right Whale IMG 0148.JPG|Northern Bottlenose Whale IMG 0143.JPG|Grey Whale IMG 0132cvdszx.JPG|Bowhead Whale Star_meets_Quokka.png|Quokka IMG_0153.jpg|African Manatee Star_meets_Nutria.png|Nutria IMG_0158.jpg|Muskrat IMG 0159.jpg|Steller's Sea Lion IMG 0176.jpg|Australian Sea Lion 740full-canine-casanova-screenshot.jpg|Dachshund Fifi_cocker.jpg|Pekingese Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-953.jpg|English Cocker Spaniel pongodisney2.jpeg|Dalmatian Samson_lion.jpg|Lion Scar_lion_king.png|Barbary Lion Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1892.jpg|Nile Hippopotamus Star_meets_Cape_Hippopotamus.png|Cape Hippopotamus Infobox-Fangmeyer.png|Bengal Tiger Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg|Amur Tiger Bridget_(The_Wild).jpg|Masai Giraffe Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1892.jpg|West African Hippopotamus Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|Reticulated Giraffe Surak.png|Asiatic Lion Stanley_Tiger.png|Sumatran Tiger IMG 0395.jpg|American Yorkshire Pig IMG 0403.jpg|Jersey Cattle IMG 0402.jpg|Hereford Cow IMG 0398.jpg|American Saddlebred IMG 0400.jpg|Arabian Horse IMG 0396.jpg|Friesian Horse IMG 0397.jpg|Camargue Horse IMG 0401.jpg|Mustang Star_meets_Ganges_River_Dolphin.png|Ganges Dolphin Star_meets_Hawaiian_Monk_Seal.png|Hawaiian Monk Seal Tsits-walrus-merlin.jpg|Atlantic Walrus Star_meets_Vaquita.png|Vaquita Star_meets_Harbor_Porpoise.png|Harbour Porpoise Kerchak_in_Tarzan.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla Star_meets_Eastern_Gorilla.png|Mountain Gorilla Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318537-640-480.jpg|Bobcat IMG 0461gfds.JPG|Thoroughbred IMG 0458gfsd.JPG|Rough-Toothed Dolphin IMG 0457ujiklh.JPG|Fraser's Dolphin IMG 0460fgds.JPG|Striped Dolphin IMG 0459sgfd.JPG|Clymene Dolphin IMG 0466.jpg|Hourglass Dolphin Star_meets_Beaked_Whale.png|Beaked Whale IMG 0467.jpg|Hector's Dolphin IMG 0468.jpg|Common Dolphin Star_meets_Pug.png|Pug IMG 0483.JPG|Azawakh Star_meets_Chihuahua.png|Chihuahua Oiuouyou.png|Saiga CP Tamarin.png|Cotton-top Tamarin CP Andean Cat.png|Andean Mountain Cat Star_meets_Deinotherium.png|Deinotherium IMG 0596.jpg|Indo Pacific Bottlenose Dolphin Star_meets_Sei_Whale.png|Sei Whale TLK2019_Red_River_Hog.jpg|Red River Hog Brandy_and_Mr_Whiskers_Kinkajou.jpg|Kinkajou Brandy and mr whiskers white faced saki.jpeg TFTZ T&P with gorilla.png|Cross River Gorilla Star meets Jaguarundi.png|Jaguarundi Star meets Uakari.png|Bald-Headed Uakari Gallery (Birds) Eagle, Bald (Brother Bear).jpg|Bald Eagle Goose, Canada (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Canada Goose Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg|Greater Flamingo Stanley Penguin.png|Gentoo Penguin TLG Ostrich.png|Ostrich Bluebird, Eastern (Bambi).jpg|Eastern Bluebird Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg|Indian Peafowl Evil Vultures.jpg|Griffon Vulture Macaw, Scarlet (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Scarlet Macaw Toucan, Toco (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Toco Toucan Swan, Mute (Peter Pan).jpg|Mute Swan Stanley Ducks.png|Mallard Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4855.jpg|Ruppell's Vulture Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg|Emperor Penguin Jay, Blue (Wall-E).png|Blue Jay Owl, Great Horned (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)|Great Horned Owl Becky (Pixar).jpg|Common Loon Kookaburra,_Laughing_(The_Rescuers_Down_Under).jpg|Laughing Kookaburra Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Marabou Stork Stanley Nightingale.png|Common Nightingale Egret, Cattle (Fantaisa 2000).png|Cattle Egret TLG Harrier Hawk.png|African Harrier Hawk TLG Hamerkop.png|Hamerkop Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Red-tailed Hawk Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg|Ruffed Grouse Pigeons (Bolt).jpg|Rock Pigeon Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-566.jpg|California Quail Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2532.jpg|Domestic Chicken Donald.jpg|Domestic Duck Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-11464.jpg|Great Indian Hornbill Stanley Umbrellabird.png|Long-Wattled Umbrella Bird Gravity Falls Woodpecker.png|Pileated Woodpecker Fantasia 2000 Penguins.png|Chinstrap Penguin Fantasia 2000 Shoebills.png|Shoebill TLG Eagle.png|African Hawk-Eagle Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg|American Crow Heron, Great Blue (Princess and the Frog).jpg|Great Blue Heron Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|Ring-necked Pheasant Mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-3620.jpg|American Robin Zazu by twixie09-d5x6803.png|Red Billed Hornbill Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6858.jpg|Common Buzzard Star meets Red-Billed Oxpecker.png|Red Billed Oxpecker Fantasia 2000 Puffins.png|Atlantic Puffin Star meets Andean Flamingo.png|Andean Flamingo Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|Ruby-throated Hummingbird Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-423.jpg|Northern Cardinal Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-6536.jpg|Glaucous Gull Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg|Elf Owl Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1724.jpg|Turkey Vulture Star meets Domestic Pigeon.png|Domestic Pigeon Cher&Mer.png|Keel Billed Toucan Owl, Snowy (Secret of the Wings).jpg|Snowy Owl Star meets American Flamingo.png|American Flamingo Star Meets American Herring Gull.jpg|American Herring Gull Star meets Humboldt Penguin.png|Humboldt Penguin Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-1518.jpg|Rufous Horneo Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-1262.jpg|Channel-billed Toucan Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg|Golden Eagle Star meets Domestic Goose.png|Domestic Goose Normal TLG S1 E4 0128.jpg|Great Blue Turaco Cockatoo, Sulphur-Crested (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Sulphur-crested Cockatoo Star meets California Condor.png|California Condor Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-659.jpg|Brahminy Kite Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg|Eurasian Hoopoe Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg|Asian Fairy-bluebird Condor, Andean (The Emperor's New Groove).jpg|Andean Condor Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6807.jpg|White Release Dove Stanley Roadrunner.jpg|Greater Roadrunner Nigel the Pelican.jpg|Brown Pelican FN Seagulls.jpg|Kelp Gull B&B Secretary.jpg|Secretary Bird Alice Dodo.jpg|Dodo Maui as Eagle.jpg|Haast's Eagle TJB Cuckoo.jpg|Common Cuckoo The Rescuers Down Under Eagle.jpg|Wedge-tailed Eagle TR Orville.jpg|Wandering Albatross Turkey Lurkey.jpg|Wild Turkey TLG Storks.png|Yellow-billed Stork Normal TLG S1 E8 0344.jpg|African Black Duck TLG Raven.png|White-Necked Raven TLG Weaver.png|Sociable Weaver Normal TLG S1 E10 0110.jpg|Fork-tailed Drongo TLG Bishops.png|Southern Red Bishop Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6192.jpg|Fischer's Lovebird White-Blue-Crested-Bird01-jungle-book-2.jpg|Congo Peafowl Pink-Purple-Bird02-jungle-book-2.jpg|Little Egret Make Mine Music Egrets.jpg|Great Egret TLK 2019 Parrot.png|African Grey Parrot Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3047.jpg|House Sparrow Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg|Eurasian Tree Sqarrow TLK 2019 Rollers.png|European Roller Goose TLG.png|Barnacle Goose 485a452b4d737de8b7ac96066eb49dca.png|Golden Parakeet IMG 0117vczx .jpg|Blue and Gold Macaw Star_meets_Great_Auk.png|Great Auk IMG 0149fvdzsc.jpg|Hoatzin IMG 0150.jpg|Harpy Eagle Star_meets_Spix's_Macaw.png|Spix's Macaw Star_meets_Emu.png|Emu Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1724.jpg|Turkey Vulture Bird_(A_Bug's_Life).jpg|Western Tanager CP Rockhopper_Penguin.png|Northern Rockhopper Penguin IMG 0504.jpg|Whooper Swan IMG 0507.jpg|Black Swan Star meets Red-Footed Booby.png|Red-Footed Booby Star Meets Crested Ibis.png|Crested Ibis Gallery (Dinosaurs, Pterosaurs, & Other Prehistoric reptiles) Butch and kids good dinosaur.png|Tyrannosaurus 55498137 797479817282608 3686832890760396800 n.png|Allosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6236.jpg|Triceratops Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6226.jpg|Apatosaurus Fantasia Brachiosaurus.jpg|Brachiosaurus Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg|Parasaurolophus Aladar2 - Copy.png|Iguanodon Carnotaurus - Copy.png|Carnotaurus Thunderclap good dinosaur.png|Nyctosaurus Forrest woodbush good dinosaur.png|Styracosaurus Raptors Render.png|Velociraptor Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6307-0.jpg|Stegosaurus Fantasia Ceratosaurus.png|Ceratosaurus Star meets Microraptor.png|Microraptor Star meets Mosasaurus.png|Mosasaurus Star meets Kentrosaurus.png|Kentrosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg|Ornithomimus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6135.jpg|Edmontosaurus Nothosaurus (Fantasia).jpg|Nothosaurus|link=Nothosaurus Placochelys (fantasia).jpg|Meiolania|link=Placochelys koolasuchus (dinosaur disney).jpg|Koolasuchus|link=Koolasuchus tylosaur fantasia disney.jpg|Tylosaurus|link=Tylosaurus elasmosaurus disney.jpg|Elasmosaurus|link=Elasmosaurus Stanley Griff meets Giganotosaurus.png|Giganotosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5778.jpg|Pteranodon Fantasia Diplodocus.jpg|Diplodocus Kron.jpg|Muttaburrasaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5906.jpg|Dimetrodon T-rexbonkers.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus Disney_Game_Spinosaurus.jpeg|Spinosaurus Tarzan Raptors.png|Deinonychus Baylene.jpg|Brachiosaurus Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-504.jpg|Talarurus Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-582.jpg|Geosternbergia Tarzan Sauropod.png|Brontosaurus Star_meets_Thalattoarchon.png|Thalattoarchon Star_meets_Deinosuchus.png|Deinosuchus Star_meets_Pachycephalosaurus.png|Pachycephalosaurus Star meets Utahraptor.png|Utahraptor Reptile Monster Laser Blast Version.jpg|Tarbosaurus D858F034-892C-4154-B3F6-A9A44533D3F7.jpeg|Archaeopteryx 711305CD-2525-49AC-9211-833C6CD6DC69.jpeg|Compthognathus Gallery (Reptiles and Amphibians) Stanley Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg|Nile Crocodile Crush.gif|Green Sea Turtle Larry the Anaconda.jpg|Green Anaconda Stanley Griff Chameleon Form.png|Panther Chameleon TLK Chameleon.jpg|Jackson's Chameleon 2).jpg|African Bullfrog Frog, Common (The AristoCats).jpg|Common Frog return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|King Cobra TJB Cobra.png|Indian Cobra TJB Crocodile.png|Mugger Crocodile TLG Monitor.png|White-throated Monitor Gravity Falls Alligators.png|American Alligator Naveen (Frog).jpg|American Bullfrog Star meets Javan Spitting Cobra.png|Javan Spitting Cobra TLG Agamas.png|Common Agama Star meets Chinese Alligator.png|Chinese Alligator Star meets Red-Eyed Tree Frog.png|Red-Eyed Treefrog Star Meets East African Black Mud Turtle.png|East African Black Mud Turtle Python, African Rock (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|African Rock Python Star meets Goliath Frog.png|Goliath Frog Star meets Puff Adder.png|Puff Adder Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg|Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg|Green Tree Python Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6330.jpg|Veiled Chameleon Murgatroid.jpg|Reticulated Python Pascal.jpg|Common Chameleon Mushu5.gif|Chinese Dragon Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Indian Python Elliott.jpg|European Dragon Joanna.png|Sand Goanna TRDU Frank.jpg|Frilled Dragon Crocodiles in The rescuers down under.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile Stanley Crocodilians.png|Indian Gharial Usharipic2.png|Egyptian Cobra Holeslizard3.jpg|Central Bearded Dragon Sir Hiss.jpg|Ball Python Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3591.jpg|Eastern Newt Star_meets_Wyvern.png|Wyvern IMG 9883.jpg|Southern River Terrapin 188-1887433 shakespeare-the-poetic-lizard-by-zacktv321-baby-einstein-baby-shakespeare.png|Ocellated Lizard Star_Meets_Alligator_Snapping_Turtle.jpg|Alligator Snapping Turtle Star_Meets_Common_Snapping_Tortoise.png|Common Snapping Turtle Star_Meets_Matamata_Turtle.png|Matamata IMG 9895.jpg|Poison Dart Frog Star_meets_African_Clawed_Frog.png|African Clawed Frog Star Meets Parson's Chameleon.png|Parson's Chameleon Star_meets_Sea_Snake.png|Banded Sea Krait Star_meets_Yellow-Bellied_Sea_Snake.png|Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake Star_meets_Emerald_Tree_Boa.png|Emerald Tree Boa IMG 0142fvcd.JPG|Tiger Salamander Star meets Mangrove Snake.png|Mangrove Snake Star_meets_Fire_Salamander.png|Fire Salamander Star_meets_Loch_Ness_Monster.png|Loch Ness Monster Star_meets_Hawksbill_Sea_Turtle.png|Hawksbill Sea Turtle Star_meets_Leatherback_Sea_Turtle.png|Leatherback Sea Turtle Star_meets_Loggerhead_Sea_Turtle.png|Loggerhead Sea Turtle Star_meets_Tokay_Gecko.png|Tokay Gecko Star_meets_Chinese_Crocodile_Lizard.png|Chinese Crocodile Lizard Star_Meets_African_Chameleon.png|African Chameleon dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg|King Cobra Star_meets_Green_Iguana.png|Green Iguana Star_meets_Marine_Iguana.png|Marine Iguana Snake (Laser Blast).jpg|Black Rat Snake Star_meets_Gila_Monster.png|Gila Monster Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|Eastern Box Turtle Fantasia_2000_Geckos.png|Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko IMG 0484.JPG|Bush Viper IMG 0506.jpg|Boa Constrictor Star_meets_Axolotl.png|Axolotl Gallery (Fish) Codfish.jpg|Atlantic Cod Star meets Bull Shark.png|Bull Shark Marlin the clownfish.jpg|Common Clownfish Dennis 2.png|Goldfish Barracuda.jpg|Great Barracuda Anchor-FN.png|Great Hammerhead Shark Bruce in Finding Nemo.jpg|Great White Shark Anglerfish finding nemo.jpg|Humpback Anglerfish Bass Fish FD.jpg|Kelp Bass Gill-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Moorish Idol FD Sunfish.jpg|Ocean Sunfish Finding Nemo bloat.jpg|Porcupinefish Star meets Purple Tang.png|Purple Tang Piranha, Red-Bellied (Timon and Pumbaa).jpeg|Red-Bellied Piranha Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg|Regal Tang No-1000px-Gurgle-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Royal Gramma Chum-FN.png|Shortfin Mako Shark Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-7066.jpg|Sockeye Salmon Mr. ray.jpg|Spotted Eagle Ray No-1000px-Deb-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Three-Striped Damselfish Star meets Tiger Shark.png|Tiger Shark Finding Dory Destiny.jpg|Whale Shark Star meets X-Ray Tetra.png|X-ray Tetra Tad (Finding Nemo).jpg|Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish No-1000px-Bubbles-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Yellow Tang Moana Manta.jpg|Giant Manta Ray Atlantis Coelacanths.png|West Indian Ocean Coelacanth Finding nemo swordfish.jpg|Swordfish Stanley Seahorse.png|Common Seahorse Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg|Eusthenopteron|link=Eusthenopteron IMG 0078.jpg|Cladoselache|link=Cladoselache IMG_0297.jpg|Pterichthyodes IMG 0299.jpg|Saddled Bichir IMG_0298.jpg|Haikouichthys ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8899.jpg|Nurse Shark ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8876.jpg|Bothriolepis ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8858.jpg|Dipnorhynchus IMG_0303.jpg|Rhizodus IMG_0304.jpg|Japanese Wobbegong IMG_0305.jpg|Devil Ray IMG 0338.jpg|Parrotfish IMG_0337.jpg|Purple Tang finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-736.jpg|Harlequin Sweetlips IMG 0339.jpg|Bluefin Trevally finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6572.jpg|Bigeye Trevally IMG 0342.jpg|Striped Surgeonfish IMG_0343.jpg|Ornate Butterflyfish IMG 0344.jpg|Royal Angelfish finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Oriental Sweetlips IMG 0485.jpg|Phlebolepis IMG 0486.jpg|Thelodus IMG 0487.jpg|Doryaspis IMG 0488.jpg|Lamprey IMG 0489.jpg|Andreolepis Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3747.jpg|Atlantic Wreckfish TLM00.jpg|Southern Stingray IMG_1500.jpg|Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse IMG_1501.jpg|Flame Angelfish IMG 1772.jpg|Tiktaalik Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg|Striped Marlin IMG 3206.jpg|Alaska Pollock IMG 3196.jpg|Atlantic Mackerel IMG 3197.jpg|Atlantic Herring IMG 3200.jpg|Antarctic Silverfish IMG 3202.jpg|Chinook Salmon IMG 3203.jpg|Pink Salmon IMG 3207.jpg|Common Lumpsucker IMG 3208.jpg|Capelin IMG 3209.jpg|Pacific Spiny Lumpsucker IMG 3210.jpg|Atlantic Spiny Lumpsucker IMG 3211.jpg|Dusky Rockcod IMG 3212.jpg|Atlantic Salmon IMG 3213.jpg|Arctic Char IMG 3214.jpg|Bocaccio IMG 3216.jpg|Antarctic Deep-Sea Smelt IMG 3217.jpg|Mackerel Icefish IMG 3218.jpg|Spiny Icefish Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-7350.jpg|European Eel little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3615.jpg|Trout Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3593.jpg|Common Carp little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3600.jpg|Largemouth Bass Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|Smallmouth Bass IMG 9610.jpg|Mahi-Mahi IMG 9872.jpg|Whitetip Reef Shark IMG 9873.jpg|Scalloped Hammerhead IMG 9871.jpg|Zebra Shark IMG 9875.jpg|Grey Reef Shark Screenshot 20180623-170709~3.png|Caribbean Reef Shark IMG 9870.jpg|Red Lionfish IMG 9878.jpg|Round Stingray IMG 9877.jpg|Yellow Stingray IMG 9876.jpg|Horn Shark IMG 9881.jpg|Scrawled Filefish IMG 9880.jpg|Humphead Wrasse Star_meets_Smooth_Hammerhead.png|Smooth Hammerhead Star_meets_Xiphactinus.png|Xiphactinus IMG 9882.jpg|Lookdown Star_meets_Goblin_Shark.png|Goblin Shark Stanley_Griff_meets_Black-Tip_Reef_Shark.png|Blacktip Reef Shark IMG 9885.jpg|Bala Shark IMG 9884.jpg|Fire Eel IMG 9886.jpg|Clown Triggerfish IMG 9888.jpg|Spotbase Burrfish IMG 9887.jpg|Black-Blotched Porcupinefish IMG 9889.jpg|Stonefish IMG 9893.jpg|Scorpionfish IMG 9892.jpg|Oriental Flying Gurnard IMG 9891.jpg|Slingjaw Wrasse Star_meets_Blobfish.png|Blobfish Star_meets_Alligator_Gar.png|Alligator Gar IMG 9896.jpg|Pink Anemonefish MrJohanson.jpg|Flounder IMG 9898.jpg|Weedy Sea Dragon Star_meets_Electric_Eel.png|Electric Eel tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg|Cichlid IMG 0105fdgvz.jpg|Unicorn Fish IMG 0106cvxzsd.jpg|Powder Blue Tang 6209707813 27088f7f72 b.jpg|Leviathan 1200px-Flotsam_and_Jetsam_KHII.png|Green Moray Star_meets_Giant_Moray_Eel.png|Giant Moray Star_meets_Mudskipper.png|Mudskipper IMG 0119scxdz .jpg|White Trevally IMG 0120sdz.jpg|Atlantic Silverside IMG 0121fvcxdz.jpg|Longnose Sawshark IMG 0122.jpg|Conger IMG 0123.jpg|Common Thresher Shark Stanley_Sawfish.png|Common Sawfish IMG 0126dvfcx.jpg|Spot-Fin Porcupinefish IMG_0127.jpg|Leafy Sea Dragon IMG 0129zsdcvf.jpg|Tomato Clownfish IMG 0130.JPG|Black Spotted Puffer IMG 0133fdxvcz.JPG|Spotted Wobbegong IMG 0137.JPG|Ocellate River Stingray IMG 0134.JPG|Sargassum Fish IMG 0144.JPG|Teardrop Butterflyfish IMG 0141huj.JPG|Pelagic Thresher Shark IMG 0151.jpg|Orangespine Unicornfish Yarn_the_sturgeon.jpg|Sturgeon Star_meets_Paddlefish.png|Paddlefish IMG 0155.jpg|Spotted Moray IMG 0157.jpg|Siamese Tigerfish IMG 0160.jpg|Spiny Seahorse IMG 0161.jpg|Blackfin Barracuda Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg|Northern Pike Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-3620.jpg|Wels Catfish IMG 0165.JPG|Smalleye Hammerhead IMG 0172dfvc.JPG|Crowned Seahorse IMG 0170fdvxc.JPG|Pacific Seahorse IMG 0169gfsd.JPG|Long-Snouted Seahorse IMG 0171dsacf.JPG|Big-Belly Seahorse IMG 0163.JPG|Ganges Shark IMG 0162.JPG|Galapagos Shark Star_meets_Blue_Marlin.png|Atlantic Blue Marlin IMG 0174sdzcf.jpg|Short-Snouted Seahorse Star_meets_Sailfish.png|Indo-Pacific Sailfish Star_meets_Angel_Shark.png|Angel Shark Star_meets_Laced_Moray_Eel.png|Laced Moray IMG_0177vcb .jpg|Gigantura IMG_0178.jpg|Banded Snake Eel IMG_0180.jpg|Monkfish IMG_0179.jpg|Kidako Moray IMG_0182czxv .jpg|Cephalaspis IMG_0185cbv.jpg|Microbrachius IMG 0189xbcv.jpg|Lunaspis IMG 0186hdgf.jpg|Hemicyclaspis IMG 0188fdgs.jpg|Prickly Anglerfish IMG_0188.jpg|Hagfish IMG_0190.jpg|Longnose Chimaera IMG_0182.jpg|Pelican Eel IMG_0109.jpg|Gulper Eel Ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-9859.jpg|Osteolepis ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8467.jpg|Gogonasus Star_meets_Zebrafish.png|Zebrafish IMG_0191.jpg|Pacific Blackdragon Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-408.jpg|Atlantic Giant Grouper Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg|Sardine Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg|Cownose Ray IMG_0112.jpg|Japanese Sleeper Ray IMG_0113.jpg|Torpedo Ray IMG_0111.jpg|Mandarin Dogfish IMG 0192vc.jpg|Crested Sculpin IMG_0192.jpg|Largehead Hairtail IMG 0191 gbsdazxd.jpg|Butterfish Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-8797.jpg|Atlantic Bluefin Tuna IMG_9515.jpg|Squarespot Anthias IMG_9516.jpg|Atlantic Tarpon IMG 0201.jpg|Onion-Eyed Grenadier IMG 0203.jpg|Sea Goldie IMG 0205.jpg|Banded Archerfish IMG 0207.jpg|Pennant Coralfish IMG 0209.jpg|Boarfish IMG 0407.jpg|Grey Angelfish Flounder_the_Fish.jpg|Queen Angelfish IMG 0411.jpg|Lingcod IMG 0416.jpg|Emperor Red Snapper IMG 0420.jpg|Tiger Rockfish IMG 0423.jpg|Barbfish IMG 0421.jpg|South American Pilchard IMG 0427.jpg|Atlantic Creole Fish IMG 0426.jpg|Porkfish IMG 0463fsda.JPG|Denise's Pygmy Seahorse IMG 0456iopk;j.JPG|Bat Ray IMG 0471.jpg|Tete Sea Catfish IMG 0470.jpg|Chain Catshark IMG 0469.jpg|Pacific Bluefin Tuna IMG 0472.jpg|Remora IMG 0475.jpg|Spiny Dogfish Stanley_Flying_Fish.png|Atlantic Flying Fish Stanley Clownfish.png|Tomato Clownfish IMG 0594.JPG|Pink Whipray Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg|Lutjanus Vitta IMG 0601.jpg|Black-Axil Chromis Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-7202.jpg|Yellowtail Snapper IMG 0616.jpg|Lutjanus Stellatus IMG 0614.jpg|Ribboned Sweetlips IMG 0607.jpg|Paracentropyge Multifasciata IMG 0606.jpg|Pennart Coralfish IMG 0611.jpg|Yellow-Eyed Surgeonfish IMG 0610.jpg|Sixbar Angelfish IMG 0612.jpg|French Angelfish IMG 0609.jpg|Apolemichthys Trimaculatus IMG 0608.jpg|Copperband Butterflyfish IMG 0613.jpg|Neon Tetra IMG 0615.jpg|Yellowfin Tuna IMG 0603.jpg|Ornate Eagle Ray IMG 1623fdg.JPG|Longfin Mako Shark IMG 5612.JPG|Pygmy Shark IMG 5613.jpg|Raccoon Butterflyfish Gallery (Invertebrates) Hank.jpg|East Pacific Red Octopus Flik Character Model.png|Ant Pearl 2.jpg|Flapjack Octopus LittleMermaid_Octopus.png|Common Octopus Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Western Honeybee Fantasia 2000 Crabs.png|Christmas Island Red Crab Heimlich.png|Catterpillar Star meets Asian Giant Hornet.png|Asian Giant Hornet tamatoa Render.jpg|Coconut Crab Hopper.jpg|Grasshopper ptflea.jpg|Human Flea francis.jpg|Seven-spotted Ladybug Slimbugslife.png|Walking Stick Rosiebugslife.png|Black Widow Spider dim.jpg|Rhinoceros Beetle Mannybugslife.png|Praying Mantis Gypsy as Holly Luya.png|Gypsy Moth Star_meets_Giant_Pacific_Octopus.png|Giant Pacific Octopus FD Giant Squid.jpg|Giant Squid No-1000px-Jacques-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Pacific Cleaner Shrimp Peaches the Sea Star.gif|Common Starfish Stanley Lobster.png|Common Lobster Ray TPATF.jpg|Firefly Normal TLG S2 E9 0579.jpg|Tsetse Fly Tuck & Roll.jpg|Pill Bug Normal TLG S1 E8 0252.jpg|Dung Beetle Finding nemo krill.jpg|Antarctic Krill Finding Nemo Jellyfish.jpg|Pacific Sea Nettle IMG 0120.jpg|Portuguese Man O' War Star meets Hermit Crab.png|Hermit Crab IMG 0301.jpg|Ammonite IMG 0300.jpg|Trilobite Star_meets_Common_Jellyfish.png|Common Jellyfish IMG 0340.jpg|Spanish Dancer IMG 0491.jpg|Endoceras IMG 0492.jpg|Cameroceras little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-275.jpg|Common Cuttlefish Star_meets_Kraken.png|Kraken Spider_new_year.jpg|Araneus Diadematus IMG 9894.jpg|Morning Sun Star IMG 9897.jpg|Spiny Lobster finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg|Sea Urchin finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5002.jpg|Sea Cucumber finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5226.jpg|Tube Worm Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg|Sea Anemone Star_meets_Colossal_Squid.png|Colossal Squid IMG 0124xcv .jpg|Leaf Insect IMG 0145dfvxc.JPG|Hercules Beetle IMG 0146.jpg|Monarch Butterfly Star_meets_Scorpion.png|Scorpion IMG 0154bgfc .jpg|Caribbean Reef Octopus IMG 0156.jpg|Saron Marmoratus IMG 0167sdcfvz.JPG|Crystal Jellyfish IMG 0166.JPG|Immortal Jellyfish IMG 0168dfbnhgf.JPG|Purple-Striped Jellyfish IMG 0173.jpg|Pulse Coral Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg|Pink Starfish Star_meets_Horseshoe_Crab.png|Horseshoe Crab Alien_Worms.jpg|Centipede IMG_0181sdgf.jpg|Chambered Nautilus IMG_0189.jpg|Slipper Lobster IMG_0186.jpg|Glass Squid IMG 0190vcx.jpg|Belemnitida Star_meets_Box_Jellyfish.png|Box Jellyfish Star_meets_Blue_Starfish.png|Blue Starfish Star_meets_Common_Earthworm.png|Common Earthworm Star_meets_Blue-Ringed_Octopus.png|Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus Star_meets_Desert_Locust.png|Desert Locusts IMG_0193.jpg|Seapig IMG 0194gfd.jpg|Opabinia Star meets Lion's Mane Jellyfish.png|Lion's Mane Jellyfish Ants in The Lion King (2019).png|Leafcutter Ant IMG 0602.jpg|Giant Clam blanket-octo.jpg|Blanket Octopus IMG 5614.jpg|Caribbean Reef Squid Baby neptune yellow shrimp.jpg|Whiteleg Shrimp Gallery (Mythical Creatures) Werewolves.PNG.png|Werewolf Star_meets_Acephali.png|Acephali Star_meets_Hippocampus.png|Hippocampus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6072-1-.jpg|Centaur Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-13038.jpg|Harpy Big_foot.png|Bigfoot Abominablesnowman.jpg|Yeti Star_meets_Manticore.png|Manticore Star_meets_Gryphon.png|Gryphon IMG 0465.jpg|Rahab Ariel_disney.png|Merfolk Ursula KHII.png|Cecaelia Category:Species List Category:Disney Animals Category:Lists